The present invention provides a timesaving device for photographers to provide an alternate to the traditional optical viewfinder or LCD screen on the back of a camera.
Currently, for example, commercial photographers setting up for a product shot or advertising layout for a fashion magazine carefully compose the shot to position the product or model, and make adjustments to the scene by excluding light stands and unwanted backgrounds. When working alone, this can require many adjustments in front of the camera, and many trips back behind the camera to check the composition using the viewfinder or the LCD screen.
The same advantages apply to video photographers. If adjustments to the scene need to be made, for example to bring an object into the field of view, or to move light stands or microphone boom out of the scene, they have to go back to the camera viewfinder to confirm that the changes were made, being inside or outside the lens' field of view.